Trunks and Android 17 Story the sequel
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Trunks is trying to forget about his old lover, but how hard will that be?
1. Return of 17

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Trunks and Android 17 Story the sequel**

**_Chapter One:_**

Trunks watched happily as his girlfriend Vanessa went into her one bedroom apartment. Trunks was visiting her, they had been going out for three years. It had been 5 years since...17 died. He missed him for a while...but then he met Vanessa and she helped him get over 17. Now he was completely over him, almost. "So Trunks, what do you want to do?" Vanessa asked as she sat down on the bed and leaned forward to show her cleavage.

Trunks turned around he hadn't...had sex with anyone ever since 17. "Vanessa, I thought you had some kind of promise to Kami not to have sex until your married." Trunks said, but his voice came out sounding disgusted.

Vanessa shrunk back, "Fine then asshole, you leave this house, if you don't think that we are going to get married enough to fuck me then I don't need you." Vanessa said and kicked Trunks out of the apartment.

Trunks growled he hated 17 for what he had done. Trunks had been through 8 different relationships and all of the girls ended up calling him an asshole for not wanting to fuck them. : Goku...my friend, how is he: Trunks asked and looked up at the moon. Trunks had never once asked Goku this question...which is why is puzzled Goku so much.

: Trunks, 17 is fine, but he is heartbroken by your attitude. He seems to think you no longer love him...since you have been trying to forget about him so much: Goku replied.

: Tell him...that if he comes back one day...then maybe he will see a smile of my face: Trunks said and ended the telepathic conversation.

17 who were listening smiled and ran to Yemma. "Please...bring me back to life, I have suffered enough. Fate it self is pulling at my soul to return to my true love." 17 said pleadingly.

"Fine, I know very well when it is time for someone like you to go back to their life." Yemma said. And with the wave of his hand 17's halo disappeared.

"Now all you have to do is go out of the check out station and you will be in the place where you were killed." Goku said and pointed to the long line coming in, and the very, very short line going out.

"Thank you." 17 said and walked out. Yemma shrugged,

"Goku, you forgot to let me tell him something, when he goes out he will be kept there for 3 years...now he won't be prepared for what is to come." Yemma said.

"I'll...tell him when he gets out." Goku promised. 17 didn't know what was happening; he was falling in an eternal pit of darkness. He finally realized he was stuck in the blackness, but he only wanted to know one question, how long would the gods separate him from his love?

3 years later

Trunks had finally found a girl that made him happy...no where near as happy as he was with 17 but he was still happy. Trunks looked sadly at the date, 09/16/2003 it was the 16th of September, the day of 17's death and it haunted him, even though it was 8 years ago he still got sympathetic pats on the back, but his father is the one that showed the most kindness on this day. For he had seen the awful deed, he had seen the earth bleed blood and the sky cry out lightning for the wrong that was done to the two soul mates. Vegeta would always take his son with him on special training trips, but not today, he was supposed to talk to Ashley about their future.

Trunks walked out of his house and was so surprised to see the only person he had ever shared a bed with. 17 stood there looking at Trunks, he was so happy to finally lay his eyes on Trunks that he completely forgot about being stuck in the black void for what seemed like years and rushed toward him. Trunks moved out of the way not wanting to. 17 missed his hug and looked at Trunks with confusion.

:17 this is Goku, you were trapped in the void for three years...Trunks is going to get married soon, he hasn't proposed or anything but...the girl is the other one that the gods chosen...like a 2nd choice: Goku said and ended the convo.

17 looked at Trunks and tears clouded his eyes. He was in love with someone else, not him. "Trunks...I thought our love...would be forever." 17 said in confusion. Trunks bit his lip, he loved 17 and he was so happy he was back, but...he couldn't leave Ashley, not after everything that he had promised her.

"17...eight years have gone passed; you cannot just show up again. I will not accept you in my life again." Trunks said and left. 17 fell on the steps of CC and cried. Vegeta opened the door and smiled.

"17! Your back, does the boy know?" Vegeta asked.

17 looked at him and Vegeta saw the agony. "Yes...Trunks knows he doesn't want me in his life." 17 said softly. Vegeta growled, he hugged 17 and invited him in.

"I will find the boy and ask him what he means by his actions." Vegeta said. 17 just sat down slowly in his new room. In the mean time Trunks was walking to Ashley's and was surprised when his father appeared in front of him, with a very stern face.

"Guess who showed up on the doorstep today...CRYING!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes father...I know he is back." Trunks said.

"What is the matter with you, you two are meant to be, it is engraved in the oldest books. FOR FUCKS SAKE IT IS ENGRAVED IN THE EARTH AND SKY!" Vegeta yelled.

"I have a life of my own now father and 17 is not a part of it." Trunks said.

"Oh yes he is, I'm letting him move in to our house, I will kill this girl if you do not get rid of her, you will face your destiny, even if I have to make you." Vegeta said and disappeared. So Trunks went to Ashley's house and broke up with her quickly and then left. His father was right; he had to face his destiny...sooner or later.

END OF CHAPTER Read and Review Please

AUTORS NOTE: This is the sequel to my Trunks/17 fic, I thought it ended to harshly and I figured I would write a sequel...I am replacing this fic with Finding Chaos, no one seems to like it...I only got one review for it and...I believe they are either confused or idiotic. Well I hope you enjoy this one.


	2. Getting to know each other again

**Author's Notes:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Trunks and Android 17 Story-The Sequel**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Trunks was still walking back toward his house, he remembered the break up...the pain. "Ashley we can't see each other anymore." Trunks said quickly.

"But why, I thought that you and I both wanted the same things." Ashley said as tears made their way to her eyes.

"No, not anymore, old memories are back to haunt me and I can not let go of the love I shared with another now goodbye." Trunks said and left. When he shut the door he wanted to kill himself when he heard the sobs of agony made by his former girlfriend.

Trunks snapped out of his flashback when he reached his house. He walked in slowly and saw his father on the couch, but he was talking to someone out of Trunks' views. "When did he decide to hate me?" Came the soft and lovely voice of 17.

"He doesn't hate you, it's just that he spent eight years of his life trying to forget the pain and I think when he was starting to cope with it and get along with life...you showed back up and it shocked him." Vegeta said. Trunks stepped in not wanting to hear 17's reply.

17 looked down in shame when he only love walked in the room and Vegeta gritted his teeth. "17...I am sorry for my cruel actions and words earlier...I still love you...how couldn't I, you perfection is impossible not to love." Trunks said. Vegeta smiled and got up,

"I believe I'll leave you two alone." He said. Trunks watched as his father left and sat down next to 17.

"Do you mean it Trunks?" 17 asked.

"Yes, I love you...I always will." Trunks said. 17 kissed him roughly and he couldn't believe the sea of emotions that washed over him when he did that. Trunks was in heaven the kiss was getting to him as his pants got tighter he had no choice but to push 17 away.

Trunks blushed and 17 smirked. "I see you have a problem now." He whispered in Trunks' ear. Trunks shivered in delight. Vegeta came back,

"You better not think that just because 17 is living in this house that I am going to put up with hearing moans from you room do you? Because if you do your wrong, you two are sleeping in separate beds and you will not be making out on my couch either understood?" Vegeta asked. He was talking to them like they were teenagers. Trunks was now 24 (I'm acting like he was 16 when 17 died). And 17 was 27 (acting like 17 was 19).

"Dad...you can't tell me what to do anymore." Trunks said.

"The hell I can't, you either obey the rules or get out of my house!" Vegeta said.

"I thought it was Bulma's." 17 said.

"The woman is dead...I thought you would know that." Vegeta said.

"No...I only started to watch when Trunks started to date." 17 answered. Vegeta 'hmped' and walked away. 17 looked at Trunks,

"How did she die?" He asked. "Natural causes had a heart attack one day...and sadly you can't bring people back from the dead if they died naturally." Trunks said.

"I am sorry...she must've went on to limbo without a word to anyone...I didn't see her." 17 said.

"Heh, well she's like that, she wants to get things over with quick." Trunks said and winked.

17 smiled and stood up, "Hate to sound rude or anything but now that I live here I think I'm going to go and get something to eat...you know being dead for eight years is quit famishing." 17 said and went to the kitchen. Trunks smiled, the sun was out and it seemed to be beaming, maybe it was because they were together he didn't know and didn't care. But over the eight years 17 was dead Trunks began to wonder something. Why did the earth and its family (moon and stuff like that) seem to die when 17 did? He and 17 being together couldn't be that important. Even his father has seen it somewhere, "What is the matter with you, you two are meant to be, it is engraved in the oldest books. FOR FUCKS SAKE IT IS ENGRAVED IN THE EARTH AND SKY!"

Trunks decided he was going to ask his dad what he meant by it was engraved it books. Ever since his dad said that, he began wondering if his father had read a prophecy somewhere in a book about someone like them... But his questions had to wait. 17 was in his kitchen cooking something that smelled extremely good. Trunks went to the kitchen with him and saw 17 cooking tons of omelets. There were already 60 piled on a plate and now 17 was working on the other plate. "There's your food babe." 17 said. Trunks picked the plate up and started to eat. 17 got his done in a couple of minutes and started to eat also.

Vegeta then came back from training (Or wherever he might've been) and came to the kitchen. "Dad...I need to talk to you." Trunks said finishing off his last omelet.

"What about boy?" Vegeta asked.

"You said something about the love me and 17 share together being engraved in books...what do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"I read a prophecy once boy...when I was very young it said. When a hybrid of a Saiyen and the evil threatening him unite in love there will be a great celebration, But if they are torn apart then the earth will bleed their blood and the sky will cry with bolts of electricity." Vegeta finished his prophecy and then looked down at his boy.

Trunks couldn't believe it, his heart was so tore up about his love being dead he didn't notice anything around him, but now the memories were coming back. He remembers falling onto the ground and the earth started to bleed. He remembered looking at his hands and seeing blood, looking for miles seeing red, he then let out an anguishing cry and the lighting was fierce. He remembered his father just going over to him and putting his arms around him. Trunks paled, "Dad...I can't believe it...all of that blood, I remember now." Trunks said. 17 was happy, him and Trunks were meant to be!

END OF CHAPTER Read and Review please

AUTHORS NOTE: I see that some people liked this story and I'm happy, so I will continue this story as long as I feel that people like it.


	3. The ending of a happy story

**Author's Note:**_  
_

_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**Trunks and Android 17 – The Sequel**

**Chapter Three:**

Trunks and Android 17 have been together for months now, and the earth has celebrated by making the sun shine brightly. Trunks couldn't believe that his love could be that important, it seemed to make the spirits happy when they were together. So we leave this story in a happy ending, with two lovers who were meant to be.

END OF STORY


End file.
